Sweet Revenge
by Awaii-Mom
Summary: A 17 year old has vowed to kill the man who killed her parents when she was 5 years old. How will she kill him, or will she even be able to kill him, once she figures out exactly who the 'new' Gaara is.
1. The Beginning

**Sweet Revenge**

**Name:** Awaii-Lynne

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** 17 Years Old

**Hair:** Black, long and pulled back in a pony tail.

**Weapon:** Two daggers she can transform into two Katanas

**Parents:** Killed In Action

**About Awaii:** When Awaii was about 5 years old, her parents were both killed by a red haired Suna Ninja. Even though she hates all ninjas, her father was a ninja meaning she is part ninja. Awaii has vowed to kill the man who killed her parents, she could never forget the way the man looked. Red hair, blue eyes, and the symbol for love on his forehead.

**Friends:** Ever since she was little, Awaii never trusted anyone, meaning she has no friends.

**Home Village:** She has no home, she lives in the forest, and sleeps on the trees.

**Pets:** A tarantula that she is able to talk to when she gets lonely. The tarantula has been in her family ever since her parents were alive.

**Clothes Style:** Jeans and a black T-Shirt, She doesn't wear sandals like the rest of the people she wears regular tennie shoes.

**The Beginning: Chapter 1**

_A young girl hiding under a couch, tears falling out of her emerald green eyes, and down her cheeks as she watched the golden sand wrap around her mother and fathers bodies. The black haired girl could hear her parents scream, she tried to run out to help them, but her body wouldn't move. The 5 year old opened her mouth to scream for help, but nothing came out._

_After the screams stopped, the girl scurried out of under the couch, and ran over to her parents bloody bodies. Tears running down her face, she began to shake them back and forth, "P-Please…wake up….m-mommy…d-daddy don't…l-leave me alone"_

_She could hear the sound of sand moving behind her, she turned around and saw a boy with crimson red hair, blue eyes with black rings around them, the Japanese symbol for love on his forehead, and a crazy insane look on his face._

_"GAARA!" A young girl, a little older than the red head shouted, standing between the black haired child, and the sand, "You've done your job, now leave!" she ordered. This girl had sandy blonde hair in 4 small ponytails, and forest green eyes._

_"I need more blood…she must die" The red haired boy insisted, crossing his arms in front of his body._

_"Leave this girl alone, as your sister said, you've done your job, now leave" A man with half his face covered by a cloth said to the red haired boy._

_The boy glared at both the man and the girl, then disappeared in a whirl of sand, After he left, both the man and the girl left leaving the little 5 year old girl in her house with her dead parents._

**-12 Years Later-**

A girl about 17 years old, was sitting up in a tree, staring up at the sky. The wind blowing her jet black hair into her face, covering her emerald green eyes. Sitting on her shoulder was a small brown tarantula.

"What will we do today Momo?" The teen asked looking at the tarantula, "Do you think we should visit mother and father?"

The tarantula looked up at the black haired teen, "it would be wise to visit your parents, considering today is your 17th birthday, the day you become a woman" Momo then crawled down the teens arm, and onto her knees, "You look so much like your mother did at your age, she would be so proud of you, as would your father…Awaii-Lynne"

Awaii looked away from Momo, and back up at the sky, "We should leave….its going to rain soon" she said.

Awaii then held out her hand, allowing Momo to climb onto it, she then put the tarantula back on her shoulder. The black haired girl then began to jump branch to branch, heading deep into the forest.

After traveling for about 15 minutes, Awaii stopped at two headstones, and sat down in front of them with Momo still on her shoulder. Awaii closed her eyes, and placed her hands together as though she was praying.

"hello, mother, father. It's me again, I'm sorry I haven't been able to keep my promise, but I'm not dead yet, meaning I still have time" She put her hands down at her side, and opened her eyes, "today's my 17th birthday, but you both already knew that. Momo promised to teach me a new technique, then I'll be able to use it against 'him'" Awaii's body began to tremble, she looked down, and a few tears ran down her cheeks.

After a moment of silence, Awaii stood up, and turned to walk away from her parents headstones.

"Will you be okay Awaii? I saw you crying" Momo said, "Please, Awaii I'm asking you as a friend to stop pursuing this man who killed your parents…it wont bring them back, and it could kill you"

"Momo…I know your worried, but if you were in my position would you be able to just let it go?" Awaii asked walking into a cold damp cave.

"I'm not sure, but-"

"Then please don't ask me to just let it go" Awaii sat down on a rock, "I will kill the man named Gaara"

She then pulled two daggers from her back pocket, and began cleaning them. On the handle of one of the blades was the word, 'Mother' carved into it, this one had a red gem in the handle, the other with the word 'Father' carved into it, this one had a blue gem in the handle. These daggers were the only thing Awaii had that belonged to her parents, she had found them the day her parents were killed, they were in a box that was suppose to be given to her for her 7th birthday. She planned to use these daggers to stab the man who killed her parents in the heart.

-End of chapter, okay so this is just a little sample of the story, I don't know if I should continue it. If you guys like it then I will, but if not, then I wont post anymore of it on here. I think I'll take a small hiatus from writing if no one likes this story. So please tell me what you think.-


	2. The Journey

**Chapter 2: The Journey**

Awaii sat back up in her favorite tree, looking down at her daggers thinking about the day her parents were killed, remembering the face and name of the man who killed them. Momo sitting on her shoulder watching Awaii's emerald eyes tear up a little as she ran her fingers up and down the words carved into her daggers.

"Momo, why do you think that girl saved me…?" She asked as her eyes stayed on her daggers, a hint of pain in her tone.

"I'm not sure Awaii, but just be grateful that she did…or else you wouldn't be here today" The brown tarantula answered.

Awaii shook her head, "I wish she didn't save me…if she didn't save me, I wouldn't be so alone, or have so much hate built up inside me…I wouldn't have to do any of the things I'm about to do…I would be happy and with my parents…" Awaii hugged her knees, "I wouldn't be in so much pain."

"Your not alone, I will always be with you, please don't say such things, besides….you don't have to do anything you don't want to do" Momo said crawling down to Awaii's knee's "You don't have to kill this man, its not who you are, you have to kind of a heart to kill"

"Momo, please don't do this…not again…Killing this Gaara guy is something I have to do…he has to pay for what he has done.." Awaii looked back up in the nights sky, "He is the reason I don't sleep, every time I close my eyes, I see his face…the face of a killer"

"How will you find him then? You don't even know where Suna is…you can get lost in these woods, and die from hunger" Momo said with a hint of concern in her tiny voice.

Awaii looked down at Momo, "I pretty much grew up in these woods, I know them like the back of my hand. I'm pretty sure I can find a little village named Suna…there is no way I could get lost in these forest"

"What about when you run into someone, what will you do if someone wants to battle with you….Awaii these people are all trained to ninjas, they have different styles of fighting…some use fire styles, while others can create many clones of themselves…" Momo explained.

"That will make killing them even better" Awaii moved Momo onto her shoulder, "You know that I hate all ninjas, no matter how many there are, I'll knock them all down to get to my goal" She then jumped down from the tree, put her daggers away, and began walking.

"Where are you going? The cave is that way" Momo said looking behind them.

"I'm not going back to the cave…its no longer my home, I'll be heading towards Suna from now on, until I get there I will only stop to rest, but nothing more" Awaii said as her walk turned into a safe pace run.

"How will you get into the village? They must have some kind of guards, or traps…it is a village full of ninjas" Momo pointed out.

"I have my ways, I'm not going to force you to come with me, so if you don't want to come, I'll take you to mother and father, then when I'm finished with what needs to be done, I'll come back for you"

"nonsense, I told you I was never going to leave you, that even includes when you want to go out and put yourself in danger" Momo stared out in front of her, "It was a promise I made to your mother…the day she died"

Momo and Awaii traveled night and day with very little trouble, and no rest at all. It had been at least 2 days before Awaii stopped for her first break.

She leaned against a tree, hiding from the heat of the sun, sweat drops dripping down her face, and her cheeks red, "It…it should only take a few….few more days to find Suna…at least that's what the last…guy said"

"Awaii you exhausted, you should rest more, there is no rush on getting to Suna" Momo exclaimed.

Awaii sat down on the cool grass, drinking some water, then leaning her head back on the tree, "I'll take a 30minute rest Momo, then we head back out…" She sighed, "Happy?"

"That's too bad…cause what I'm going to do will only take about 5minutes" A males voice smirked from above Awaii.

She quickly stood up, grabbing her daggers, and transformed them into her Katanas, "Don't you people ever give up"

The man jumped down from the tree landing in front of Awai, his outfit was nothing but gray, and the symbol on his headband was a music note. Awaii didn't know what symbol that was, but she knew it wasn't the one she was looking for.

The man smiled, "So you can fight….this could be fun"

"I'm warning you, I'm stronger than I look" Awaii said, glaring at the man.

The man then charged towards Awaii with a kunai in his hand. His speed was amazing, it was faster than any of the other men Awaii had fought, She had just barley enough time to dodge his attack.

"Heh, stronger than you look….that's a joke, if your strong, then attack" The man taunted Awaii.

Awaii was now standing on a tree branch, "Momo…I want you to stay here, I don't want you to get mixed up in this fight…" Awaii then picked her little tarantula up, and placed her on the tree, "Please stay here"

With that said, Awaii flipped off the tree, and charged towards the Ninja, stabbing him in the stomach. But to Awaiis surprise the man didn't bleed, instead his body turned into a tree stump, causing Awaii to get her one of her blades stuck inside the wood.

The ninja then reappeared behind Awaii, and got ready to hit her in the back of the head, when Awaii swung her second katana around to hit the man. The ninja easily dodged her attack, and used her kunai to knock Awaiis katana out of her hand.

"It looks like your not as strong as you think you are" The man shook his head, "and here I thought you would be at least some kind of a challenge" The man then grabbed a few ninja stars, and threw them at close range, at Awaii. She quickly used her arms to cover her face, causing Awaii to drop the katana with the tree stump attached to it.

The stars were all direct hits, Awaii let out a slight wince from the pain, then glared back at the man, "I don't have to use my Katanas to kick your ass!" She threatened.

With that said, Awaii pulled the stars out of her arms, and dropped all but one on the ground, "I've never used one of these before…this should be interesting" She then threw them at the ninja, hitting him, but once again, the ninja didn't bleed, he turned into another tree stump. "Are you too afraid to show yourself…now who's running!?"

Awaii then felt as though someone was breathing down her back, "I'm not running, just waiting for an opening" The man laughed slightly, "and I found it" He then hit Awaii in the back of the neck, causing her to fall over on the ground, but not pass out, just make her body very heavy.

Awaii looked up at the man, whom was just smiling down at her, "What….what are you w-waiting for…either….kill me….or get the h-hell out of my way!" Awaii said, she didn't want to die, but she couldn't move her body. The ninja did something to her, to slow down her movements.

The man looked like he was trying to move, but something was holding him back, "Wh-what the hell….how are you?"

"She's not….I am" another males voice said.

Awaii struggled to lift her head, and see whom the other man was that was there. The man she saw was wearing all black, with a black hood attached to it, the mans face was covered with purple face paint. "D-damn…ninjas….just leave me…alone" Awaii sighed, dropping her head back on the ground, now looking up at the sun.

The next thing Awaii heard was the scream of the man who attacked her, then she saw the other man walk over to her, and was now standing above her, "You okay?" He asked as he held his hand out to help Awaii up.

Once Awaii was standing, she could now completely see the man, and she saw his headband, it was the same symbol that the Gaara kid had, Awaiis eyes widened, "Your from…Suna"

The male nodded, "and your not, so what are you doing all the way out here…I don't recognize you, meaning your not from Kohona either"

Awaii looked around, trying to locate the man that attacked her, once she noticed he was gone, she jumped back up in the tree, and grabbed Momo, "I'm sorry for leaving you alone for so long…." Momo was now standing on Awaiis shoulder again.

She then jumped back down, "What happened to the man that was here? What did you do to him?" She asked glaring at the Suna Ninja.

"He's gone….as in he wont be bothering you or anyone else anymore…why were the two of you friends?" he asked

Awaii looked insulted, "I would NEVER befriend the likes of him, I despise any and all--" that was the last thing said until Awaii fainted from lack of sleep, food, and water.

"AWAII!" Momo shouted, "Awaii! Please wake up" The brown tarantula shouted, standing on Awaiis shoulder. She then looked at the Suna Ninja, "you have to help her, she hasn't slept in over 3 days, please help her"

The man raised his eye brow, "uh…" he didn't know exactly how to react to a talking tarantula, but after a little while, he walked over, and picked Awaii up, and sighed, "I guess I can take her to Suna, get her checked out, then ask her some questions" with that said, the Suna ninja headed off towards his village.

-End of chapter, tell me what you think, hope you like it…next chapter will be in Suna-


	3. My Fault

**Chapter 3: My Fault?**

"_Awaii, you failed us….you weren't strong enough to protect us…you watched as we were being killed…Gaara didn't kill us, YOU DID!!"_

Awaiis eyes suddenly opened, and her body shot up from the bed she was in. She quickly scanned the room she was in, to figure out where she was, the room was a bright sandy color, one window, a small table beside the bed, 2 chairs at the end of the bed, and the bed was all white.

"M-Momo?" Awaii called out, now looking for her small brown tarantula, "Momo, where are you?"

"Awaii, calm down" Momo said crawling up onto her bed, "Your safe, the Suna ninja brought you to the hospital after you fainted"

Awaii placed her head in her hands, "I cant stay in this place…if we are in Suna, then I need to start looking for-"

"STOP IT!" Momo shouted, "Cant you see what this revenge is doing to you? If the Suna Ninja didn't interfere with your battle with the other man, you would of died" Momo sounded furious, "I'm not about to lose you…you need to take better care of your body, and stop with this damn revenge!"

Awaii looked at Momo a surprised look on her face, then after a short while, she looked away, "I'm sorry you think that way…but you know I cant stop, not when I'm so close to my goal." She then began to get out of bed, when she noticed her clothes were all gone, and all she was wearing was a very uncomfortable hospital gown, "Momo…what happened to my clothes?" She asked pulling the sheets over her body.

"They were taken to be cleaned, all the fights you were in, you had a lot of blood on them, so they needed to be cleaned" Momo explained standing on Awaiis pillow.

"How…how long have I been in here?" Awaii asked looking back down at Momo

"About a week" A females voice said standing at the door.

Awaii turned and saw two women standing at the door, one with long red hair, and brown eyes, the other with light blue hair, and yellow eyes. The blue haired woman seemed to be a little younger than Awaii, "Who the hell are you people?" Awaii asked staring at the two women.

The blue haired girl walked in and placed some new clothes on the table beside the bed, "Shesh…great manners you have" She shook her head.

"Hissori…all she asked was who we were, its not like she threatened us" The red head walked into Awaii's room, closed the door, then walked over to Awaii, "I'm Red, my friend and I have been watching over you while you were in the hospital"

Awaii picked up the clothes, and looked at them, There was a small black shirt, with a pair of shorts, "These aren't my clothes…I don't wear stuff like this" Awaii complained.

"Well they looked like they would fit you, and your old clothes were stained with blood, so I threw them away and got these…your welcome" Hissori rolled her eyes, sounding a bit sarcastic.

Awaii then started looking around, as though she had lost something, "Momo, where are me daggers? I dropped them in the forest, please tell me you had that guy pick them up" Awaii asked looking really upset.

"OH, you mean these" Hissori pulled two daggers…Awaii's daggers, out of her back pocket, "They looked so shiny…so I didn't think-"

Awaii stood up, and grabbed the daggers out of Hissoris hands, "don't EVER touch these again!" Awaii scoffed glaring at Hissori.

"Hissori….what have I told you about stealing…Gaara said if you tried to steal again, he was going to start making Kankuro or Temari watch your every move" Red sighed shaking her head.

Awaii's eyes widened, after she heard Red say 'his' name. She turned and looked at the red head with a serious look on her face, "Where is that monster at!?" She asked, now showing only anger as her facial expression.

"Excuse me? What did you just call him? A monster?" Red asked, she then also looked angry, but also hurt, "Gaara, no Lord Kazakage is NOT a monster, you have no right in calling him a monster when you know nothing about him" She protested.

"I have every right to call that bastard a monster…he killed my parents in front of me when I was 5 years old, he would of killed me if some girl didn't stop him" Awaii exclaimed glaring at Red.

"He's a changed man now, he now has people he cared about, and people who care for him. Gaara has protected this village many times, and has learned to care of others" Red continued, "You cant blame him for his past, that was when he was being controlled by the one tailed demon Shikaku"

"I don't care if he's changed…he is still a murderer in my eyes…and nothing is can change that!" Awaii said, grabbing the clothes Hissori brought to her, walked into the bathroom, and began changing.

"Please, forgive Awaii…its only been me and her since her parents died…she never really got over it" Momo said crawling towards the edge of the bed, "She doesn't know how to deal with losing the only family she had left, just whatever you do, don't tell her where this Gaara guy is…"

"Why?" Hissori asked, looking down at the brown tarantula, "I mean, its not like she can do anything to him, he's pretty damn strong…I cant even steal anything from him…" Hissori said folding her arms in front of her body.

"That's just it, I'm afraid she'll go to far, and get herself killed" Momo said.

Red looked down, "The Kazakage isn't in the village right now, and he shouldn't be back for at least another week."

Awaii walked out of the bathroom, now wearing the shirt and shorts, "If he's not here, and none of you want to tell me where he is, then I'll just look around on my own" Awaii then walked to the door, opened it, but was blocked by the same ninja that brought her to the village.

"Why are you searching for my brother, if you hate him so much?" He male shinobi asked

"Why else…now move out of my way!" Awaii demanded

"Kankuro, we have to try and calm her down, and keep her in the village" Red said.

"If she leaves, then she plans to kill Gaara" Hissori assumed that was her plans, it was pretty obvious.

Awaii looked at Momo, "You told them…I thought you said you weren't going to try and stop me…this is something I have to do!"

"Wrong Awaii" Red said, "This isn't something you have to do, not everyone is perfect…we've all done stuff we regret…besides what will you don't once you do kill him? That is if your even able to" Red continued, "Killing Gaara wont make you feel any better about yourself. Don't you think Gaara regrets killing when he was younger?"

Awaii looked down at the ground, "Killing him wont make me feel any better, but it will help me keep my promise to my parents"

"I get it now" Hissori spoke up, "You don't really blame Gaara for your parents death, I mean you do…but not as much as you think you do. Sure you don't like the guy, but you feel like it was your fault…you were the one who said you 'watched' him kill your parents…meaning you blame yourself, that's why you think you have to kill him…so that you can make up for not being able to protect them when they were being killed"

"You wouldn't understand…you know nothing about living on your own! You have people who care for you…so I don't want to hear you talk as tough you know me" Awaii said glaring at Hissori.

"But she's right" Momo said, "and I couldn't see it until now…Awaii you were only 5 years old, there was nothing you could of done….you were scared"

"Shut up!" Awaii shouted, "you are all wrong! I have to do this, because I promised my parents….I have to do this!"

"You think I'm just going to sit back and let you try and kill my little brother…I'm sorry for what he did to you, but I'm not going to let you get anywhere near him, if I have to, I'll put you in jail…" Kankuro protested

Awaii glared at Kankuro, "You wont interfere…if you do, then I'll have to kill you too…right now, I only need to kill one person"

Momo walked down the bed, and over to Awaii, "Awaii, your not gonna kill anyone! You cant, if you were listening to what I was talking about with these two women, then you would of heard that this Gaara guy isn't weak. He is the Kazakage here, meaning he is very important to these people, if you kill him, then you have basically ruined this village….for what…Revenge?"

-End of chapter, okay, so tell me what you think of this chapter, sorry if it sucks…and if its too short…I think I'm gonna make it to were the next chapter is the week that she has to wait, and Hissori, Red, Kankuro, and Momo trying to talk her out of killing Gaara…will Awaii change her mind? Oh and I don't hate Gaara…he is awesome…so please don't hate me for being mean to Gaara.-


	4. Alone

**Chapter 4: Alone**

Awaii finally got away from everyone, to try and get some time alone, even Momo was starting to annoy the black haired teen. Awaii found a quiet, abandoned building that she could stay in and relax. She laid down on the ground, staring up in a hole of the ceiling with a perfect view of the moon lit sky.

She laid there, trying to understand why it was that everyone was trying to protect Gaara…maybe he has changed and regrets all he had done, but that doesn't change that he murdered her parents.

Awaii let out a loud sigh, "What would you want me to do…do you blame me for what happened to the both o you, because I couldn't protect you…did I fail you as a daughter?" She asked watching the stars shine in the midnights sky.

"Looks like I'm not the only person to of found this place" A females voice said, walking into the abandon building.

Awaii sat up, and saw Hissori walking over to a corner of the small building, and sit down on the ground, "What, are you following me? Are all of you so desperate as to not want me out of your site? Did Momo tell you how to find me?"

Hissori smirked, "You do know, I don't only think about you…I have a life to, and this place just so happens to be were I come to think…or when I cant sleep."

Awaii shook her head, "What's wrong, your perfect little life got some bumps in it, and you want to tell me, so I can feel so bad for someone as pampered as you are" She glared at the blue haired girl, "sorry, but I have no sympathy for the likes of your kind"

"My kind? Please…do tell me exactly what my kind is like" Hissori asked, crossing her arms in front of her body, leaning back on the wall behind her.

"The kind who pretty much gets what they want, never had to see what if feels like to be alone…to see the ones you love and care for die right in front of your eyes" Awaii stood up, looking down at Hissori, "Please, stop me when I'm wrong, tell me you know the exact pain I'm feeling…" She glared then asked, "How would you react if your parents were killed, you knew who it was and you were in grabbing range of the person who killed them…how would you deal with that?"

Hissori looked down, and hugged her knees, "You think you're the only one with problems…I know what your going threw" She looked up, still hugging her knees, "My parents were also killed…not by Gaara, but by there own comrades…" She looked at Awaii, the same hurt and sad look on her face that Awaii wore all the time, "and I blamed myself…just like you didn't but I couldn't, no wouldn't lower myself to the killers level and go after them for revenge"

Awaii sat down across from Hissori, "did someone in this village kill them?" She asked.

"Heh, I though you didn't want to hear what I was thinking about…your exact words: 'sorry but I have no sympathy for the likes of your kind' …why the sudden change, you are all the sudden interested just because my parents were killed?" Awaii just stared at her, Hissori shook her head, and continued, "No my parents weren't killed by a sand ninja, I'm not even from this village…I'm from Sound. I was born in Sound, and was suppose to become a great Shinobi, until my parents began going against the new lord of the village…He didn't like it very much, so he sent ANBU to kill me parents" She looked back down, holding back any tears of sorrow she had, "My mother didn't even stand a chance, she was too busy trying to hide me, once she was done, she tried to stop them, but they were too strong, she was only a store owner…and my father was a shinobi, but not the fighting kind…he was trained to think, he would be able to come up with a plan in a snap, under pressure. " She paused a minute, then looked back up at Awaii, Hissoris eyes red from a few tears she shed, "They were both killed in the blink of an eye, the ANBU couldn't fine me, so they burnt down my house…with me still in it"

Hissori made a fist, "Luckily I was a fast learner, and was able to think up a way to get out of the house before I burned to death…I watched as my house burnt to the ground, then quickly left the village…no I wasn't 5 like you were…I was 7, maybe that makes a difference, but either way, I was alone…"

Awaii opened her mouth to say something, but Hissori stopped her, "You wanted to hear…now shut up and listen. It was a hot day, I was tired, hungry, and thirsty, but since I ran away, I had no money to buy what I needed, so I resorted to stealing…that was the first time I saw Gaara...he was alone, and looked tired enough that he wouldn't put up a fight. So I thought I could take him" Hissori laughed slightly, "I was wrong….as soon as I jumped down from the tree I was in, he caught me with his sand…I couldn't move, and was now pissed"

* * *

-**Flashback**-

"_Let me go damn it!" A little girl with ratty blue hair, dirty skin, and yellow eyes shouted at a man with red hair, and blue eyes. "What are you gonna do to me…?" She then got a look of disgust on her face, "PERVERT! I'm only 7 and your what…30"_

_Gaara looked at the young Hissori, a confused look on his normally expressionless face, "I'm not 30, I'm 15. I don't know what your thinking, but I assure you its not what I'm thinking" He said, his arms folded across his body, "What were you planning to do?" he asked_

_Hissori 'hmphd' "I don't have to tell an old bag like you what I was going to do" She then began trying to get away again, "Now let me out of this damn sand! I'm getting it down my pants!!"_

_Gaara shook his head, then released his sand from young Hissori's body, causing her to fall on the ground, landing on her butt, she stood up rubbing her rear, "You didn't have to drop me so hard…" She then mumbled, "Jerk"_

_Gaara looked at Hissori, and saw that she didn't look very well, "How long have you been in the desert? Where are your parents?" He asked in a creepy, yet some what soft tone._

_Hissori looked down at her dirty bare feet, "I don't have any parents…" She said, almost too quiet for Gaara to hear._

_The male ninja held out his water canteen, "Drink" Hissori slowly looked up, grabbed the canteen, then began to drink-more like guzzle-the water, "What are out doing out here in the desert?" He asked the little girl._

_She stopped drinking, panting from drinking so much water, "I…I was…was running away" She answered, then went to drink more water, but Gaara took the water away from her, "HEY! I wasn't finished with that!" She shouted._

"_Drink too much and you'll get sick, what were you running from?" Gaara asked, putting his-particle empty-water canteen away._

_Hissori folded her arms, "they wanted me dead…now will you-" The young girl then passed out, but before she could hit the ground, Gaara caught her with his sand._

-**End Of Flashback**-

* * *

"When I woke up, I saw Red standing above me, smiling down at me. She told me that her and Gaara wanted me to stay with them…in Suna" Hissori said, "Time when by, but I never forgot about Sound Killing my parents, but I also never lived only for revenge" Hissori looked at Awaii, "You were right about one thing, I do have people who care for me, and would die for me" She stood up, "But you also have someone who cares and would die for you…think about how killing Gaara will effect that persons life…I'm not saying forget about your parents, and love Gaara, I'm just saying life is too short, don't only think of the negative things" She walked to the door, "You only get one life, live it wisely" with that said, Hissori left the abandoned building, leaving Awaii to think about what she just told her.

-End of chapter, so all about Hissori's past, sorry if it doesn't make since…Hissori was born in Sound, her parents were killed, she left, tried to steal from Gaara, passed out, then was adopted by Red and Gaara, and yes, Gaara and Red are a couple…anyways, next chapter will be when Gaara comes back to the village, will he a warm welcome home…or will it be the last time he ever steps foot in sand…wait till next time-


	5. Welcome Home?

**Chapter 5: Welcome Home?**

"Good Morning Lord Kazakage, Welcome back!" The Suna guard said, welcoming the youngest Kage back to his village.

"What am I invisible? Or just not important enough to be greeted?" The woman standing beside the short Kazakage sighed, "Figures…I only travel village to village…its not like I get to sit in an office all day, sipping tea, and reading files" She said, nudging her brother beside her.

The guards body tensed up, "Gomen Temari ma'am" He then bowed at the sandy blonde haired, green eyed Jonin, "Welcome back as well"

Temari laughed a little, "Don't be so tense, I was just kidding…and whatever you do, please stop with being so formal…it makes me feel old"

"What's the matter Temari, old age gettten to ya?" Kankuro laughed walking threw the gates towards his siblings.

Temari glared at her brother, "You know…I don't mind having only one brother" She warned him, yet he knew she was only joking…or so he hopped.

The short Kazakage shook his head, "Can I please enter the village" He asked looking up at his older siblings with his deep blue eyes.

"Lets go-"

"NO!" Kankuro shouted, interrupting Temari. The two siblings looked at Kankuro, "You cant cause…well, cause your office is being worked on" He lied.

"You know Kankuro, I can always tell when someone is lying…want to know how?" The blue eyes Kage said, Kankuro nodded taking a deep gulp, "I can feel the person's heart race become irregular when they lie, I feel it threw the sand…I can defiantly feel that you're lying Kankuro"

Both Kankuro and Temari looked at their younger brother, his face with the same expressionless look, neither of them knew if he was telling the truth, or just bluffing.

Kankuro decided not to test his brothers word, "Alright…there's a girl in the village-"

"Umm…Kankuro in case you haven't noticed, there are girls in all villages" Temari said, one eyebrow raised, "Are you really that slow…or just playing stupid?"

Kankuro glared, "I Knew that, as I was saying, there's a girl in the village and…well lets just say you don't want to see her…" He said, this time telling the truth.

"Who is this girl?" Gaara asked, really wanting to just site down, he had been traveling for a few days now.

"She's well….she's one of those girls who tries to sell things to ya…I'll get rid of her, you just cant come in the village yet" Kankuro lied…once again, he wasn't about to tell Gaara someone was here to kill him, cause he killed her parents.

"Just hurry" Gaara said, creating a chair to sit in from the sand.

Kankuro nodded, then quickly rushed back into the village. Once he was gone Temari looked at Gaara, "does the sand really tell you when someone's lying?" She asked standing beside Gaara.

"Is there something you don't want me to know?" he asked looking up at Temari.

"N-No" She stuttered, then quickly looked back at the Suna gates, waiting for Kankuro to come back, hoping Gaara was only bluffing about the sand lie detector.

"Awaii, are you sure this is what you want to do?" Momo asked Awaii as she paced around the hotel room she stayed at.

"Yes Momo, this, as I've said before, is what I have decided to do, and no one can change my mind…not even you" Awaii answered now looking under her bed, "Where the hell did I put my-AH-HAH! I found them!" She said grabbing her shoes from under her bed, "How'd they get under there?" She asked herself.

"I don't want you to do this just because of me…I want this to be your decision" Momo said, as Awaii sat on her bed, allowing Momo to crawl on her lap.

"You know, you're a very confusing Tarantula, weren't you the one who wanted me to do this…and now your telling me not to?" Awaii shook her head, "I'll never understand you…and yes I'm this is what I want to do…am I happy with it…of course not, but I have to do this….it's the only way"

Suddenly there were a few loud knocks at Awaii's door, she sighed, stood, walked over to the door, and opened it, "Hel-Oh, its you" She walked away from the door, "You know you cant change my mind…nor can you stop me" She said, walking over and grabbing her daggers, placing them in her back pocket.

"Awaii, I know your still upset, but that doesn't mean you have to do this" Kankuro commented walking into the room.

Awaii looked at Kankuro annoyed, "What is it with everyone, you all wanted me to do this, and now your telling me not to…will you all just make up your damn minds!" She shouted sitting back on her bed.

"I never wanted you to do it…he's my brother, why would I want anything to happen to him?" Kankuro asked.

Now Awaii was confused, "What are you talking about?" She asked looking at Kankuro.

"I'm talking about you wanting to kill my brother, because of what he did to your parents" Kankuro answered.

The black haired teen shook her head, "I'm not going to kill anyone…I'm leaving to start my own life…try to forget about the revenge…at least…try not to worry about it" She stood back up, "Besides, I cant wait forever for him to come here…that's not what my parents would want me to do"

"so you don't plan on killing Gaara, I mean not that you could" he said, then let out a sigh of relief, "and here I thought I should keep Gaara out of the village until I got you out"

Awaii's green eyes widened, "Wait…he's here…NOW?" She asked staring up at Kankuro.

"Well, yea…he just arrived, but since your not planning on fighting him, I can tell him everything's okay, and that he can come back in the village"

Awaii quickly ran to the door, opened it, and ran out in the hall, within seconds she was gone.

"You idiot!" Momo shouted.

Kankuro looked down at the brown tarantula, "What'd I do?" He asked, now confused.

"Awaii had every intention of leaving the village, and to forget about her revenge…but when you decided to tell her that the man who killed her parents was here, she became furious and wanted all her revenge again!" Momo shouted, "Now she's going to try and kill the man, YOUR brother"

Momo then closed all 8 of her eyes, and her brown body began to glow, as it glowed, her body began to transform. Kankuro's eyes widened and e took a few steps back as he watched this small tarantula grow into a human.

Once her transformation was complete Kankuro turned his head, to look away from the bare skinned woman standing in front of him, "W-would you get dressed!" she stuttered, his whole face red.

After a few minutes Momo got dressed into some of Awaii's clothed, "Take me to your brother" She demanded.

Kankuro looked back at Momo, she had medium length brown hair, and black eyes. He was still shocked, "and here I thought I'd seen it all" She said to himself, "I thought you were a tarantula"

Momo shook her head, "Tarantulas don't talk, everyone knows that"

* * *

Temari let out a loud sigh, "I'm gonna go in there, kick Kankuros ass, then drag both him and this sales lady out of the village…that is even if there is a sales lady in there" She shouted, as she stomped into the village. Leaving Gaara outside the gates with the one guard.

Once Temari was gone, a few Kunai were thrown down from the sky, killing the guard. After the guard dropped dead, Awaii jumped down landing behind the Kazakage, placing her Katanas up to his neck, "Now you die!!"

-End of chapter, sorry if its short, but I gotta have a cliff hanger, okay sorry if the whole "Momo's a human" thing sounded like a part on Bleach (for all the bleach fans who read this) but that's kinda were I got the idea, anyways, if you don't understand why Awaii said she was gonna leave then when she heard Gaara was at the village went crazy, its cause as long as she didn't see him, she wouldn't of wanted to kill him, but since Kankuro told her he was there, all she could think about was wanting to kill him, and sorry Red and Hissori, but your not in this chapter…maybe the next chapter…so until then-


	6. Gaara VS Awaii

**Chapter 6: Gaara VS Awaii**

Awaii quickly cut her Katana into the Kazakage's throat, but to her surprise all she got in return was sand collapse from the body in front of her, and more sand wrapping around her body. She began to struggle to try and break free of the golden brown sand, but has no such luck. She looked around trying to locate the murderous red head.

"Show your pathetic face…or can you no longer face me?" She shouted, "Do you remember me? Do you remember killing my parents?!" She asked, while still shouted.

The sand rose in front of Awaii, out of the sand appeared the red haired man, his arms folded in front of his body, "Who are you, and why are you targeting me?" He asked, staring at Awaii with his emotionless blue eyes.

"Have you killed so many people that you don't remember me?" Her face looking both hurt, and furious at the same time, "You killed both my mother and my father…then tired to kill me! I was only 5 years old at the time, I've grown to hate, and want nothing more then to see you burn in hell!"

"You want me dead because I killed your parents…and didn't kill you?" Gaara asked, trying to make since, or even remember this poor girl.

"don't act stupid, I know you killed them, you did it right in front of me!" She struggled more, "Now let me out of this damn sand so I can kill you and avenge my mother and father!"

No matter how hard Gaara tried, he couldn't remember this girl. That only made things worse for the young Kage, as much as he knew he had changed, he also knew that he killed a lot of people, most of them for his own enjoyment. No matter how much his siblings, Red, and even Hissori tried to tell him it was the demon, he knew he could of tried to control it, instead of letting it take over him.

Awaii's face looked even more hurt, "y-you don't remember my parents…what were they just some side job? A thrill? Why the hell'd you kill my parents and not me!?" She shouted.

Gaara then released the sand from Awaii's body, "I'm not going to stand here and tell you I remember killing your parents, but I will tell you I'm sorry for causing you so much pain and suffering" he then turned, and got ready to walk into Suna.

Awaii clinched her fist, holding onto her Katana handles so tight that her finger nails cut into her skin, and they began to bleed. "You….you BASTARD!" She shouted running towards Gaara, and plunging her blades deep into the skin.

Gaara's body froze when he heard the blades make contact, 'is this girl so fast, that not even my sand can catch up with her…No, I don't feel any pain…then who?' He turned around to see a woman with brown hair standing between him and Awaii's blades.

The black haired teen let out a blood curdling scream when she noticed who it was that stopped her from making the biggest mistake in her life. Awaii quickly pulled her Katana blades out of the woman's body, catching her before she hit the sand, "Wh-Why….why'd you do it?" Awaii asked, trying to apply pressure to the woman's wounds, "I…I can fix this…just please…please don't leave me Momo, your all I have left" She cried.

"GAARA!" Kankuro, Red, and Hissori shouted running towards the -still-shocked Kazakage. As they all approached Gaara, they noticed Awaii holding Momo's bloody body.

Awaii looked up at them, blood all over her shaky hands, tears falling from her emerald eyes, "P-Please help me…I promise I'll do anything…just save her. I need her!" She pleaded.

Red walked over to Awaii and Momo, examined the wounds, "I need to get her in the hospital!" She looked at Hissori, "Go get me a stretcher along with some of the medical Ninja's!" She ordered the young blue haired girl.

"Hai!" with that said, she quickly ran back into the village to gather what was needed.

"Is…is she going to be okay?" Awaii asked, looking at Red, "tell me she'll be okay"

"I wont know anything until I can get her into the hospital" Red explained, then looked at Kankuro, "can you please get Awaii away from here, away from both Gaara and Momo"

Kankuro nodded, and walked over to Awaii, and began to help her, "Get your filthy hands off of me!" She shouted, leaning down holding on to Momo's body, "I'm not leaving her! She's my damn family!"

"A-Awaii…y-you need…l-leave" Momo stuttered, barley able to say a complete sentence, coughing up more blood.

"I'm…I'm sorry Momo!" Awaii kissed Momo's forehead, then stood up with Kankuro's help. As Kankuro walked Awaii away from Momo's body, she glared at Gaara, clinched her fist, pushed Kankuro away from her, and charged towards him. Instead of stabbing him, she began to hit him with her fist on his chest, "Why…Why do you always take the ones I love away from me!?" she shouted, "I HATE you! Why didn't you just kill-"

"STOP IT!" Red shouted, "Stop being so damn childish!" She glared at Awaii, "Cant you see what all this revenge has done for you. Gaara didn't do this to Momo, he didn't put YOUR blades into her stomach, and he sure as hell didn't make her jump between the two of you" She continued, "If YOU weren't so obsessed with killing Gaara, then none of this would of happened, because you were blinded by hate, you couldn't see the fact that you were hurting Momo, and now she could DIE because of you!" Red shouted.

"Red….isn't that a little harsh?" Kankuro asked, walking back over to Awaii, and pulling her away from Gaara.

Awaii looked down, "She's right…Momo tried to stop me, even Hissori warned me I was only going to hurt those dear to me…"

Not much longer did Hissori arrive with Temari, and some medical Ninjas. The medics quickly took Momo to the hospital, Red following them. Leaving Hissori, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and Awaii still standing outside the village.

"What the HELL happened?" Temari asked, then looked over at Awaii, "your…your that girl…wait" She then looked at Gaara, "What is she doing here?"

"She came to kill me, but only ended up hurting herself in the end" Gaara headed into the village, and towards his office, Temari following after her brother.

Hissori walked over to Awaii, "I warned you…revenge only hurts those we love…" She then glared at Awaii, "If you ever try to hurt my family again…I'll make you wish you weren't alive!" With that said, the yellow eyed teen ran to catch up with Gaara and Temari.

Awaii stared at Hissori, Gaara and Temari as they all headed into the village, "W-why couldn't I of just given up…" She placed her hands over her face, "This is all my fault!"

"Your right…this is your fault, but you shouldn't stay out here all night" Kankuro said, "Let me take you to the hospital, so that you can be with Momo"

The two of them headed into Suna, "Why…haven't you threatened me…or yelled at me. I could of killed our brother…do you care about him?" Awaii asked, as they headed towards the hospital.

"Yes, I care a lot about Gaara, and if something would of happened to him, I probably would of killed you, but I'm not gonna yell or threaten you, you've been threw enough tonight, and have already been threatened by Hissori, and yelled at by Red…so I feel like they've already done my job" Kankuro answered as they walked into the hospital, "besides, you still have Temari to yell at you…' he joked, trying to cheer up the-very-depressed teen.

Awaii sat down in the waiting area, for what seemed like eternity to her. After a while of waiting, Red walked over to her, and Awaii stood up, "Is Momo okay? Please tell me she's okay"

Red looked down, "I'm sorry…we tried everything but…it was just too late" Red looked up at Awaii, and saw the tears trail down her face, "look, Um…Awaii earlier, I said some things that I didn't mean…you know this isn't your fault, you didn't kill Momo"

Awaii shook her head, "Its…as you said, it was my blades that…" She looked down, her body trembling, "That killed her…" She placed her hands over her face again, "I have no one left…she told me to forget about revenge…and I was about to…but I…I couldn't do it"

-End of Story, Okay the moral of the story is don't let things like Revenge and hate take over your life…cause in the end all you do is end up hurting those you care for…hope you liked this very depressing story, and sorry if it was too short, but I didn't want to drag it out like all my other stories…and no, I wasn't putting a little AwaiiXKankuro in the story, that was him trying to be nice to her…but in case you didn't notice it, he still threatened her…in a way, anyways, tell me what you think, and if you liked it.


End file.
